1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to human powered vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to therapeutic devices which are used to provide conditioning of specific muscles of the human body.
2. The Prior Art
The benefits of muscle powered activities are universally recognized. For example, the physiological benefits of pedaling a muscle powered wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle or a tricycle, are well known. Unfortunately, some who need the benefits of such exercise the most are unable to use previously available bicycles and even tricycles.
In particular, children afflicted with cerebral palsy are generally unable to operate any of the previously available tricycles which are enjoyed by other children. Moreover, both adults and children may be afflicted with other disorders which make operating previously available bicycles and tricycles difficult or impossible. Thus, such persons are denied the benefits which accrue from such activities.
In particular, it is often the case that a person lacks either the muscle strength or coordination in the hip extensor muscles. Hip extensor muscles are critical for walking since they prevent trunk flexion and collapse. The hip extensor muscles are one of the major support muscles of the body used in standing and walking. Weakness of the hip extensor muscles cannot be treated with external bracing as is often the case with more distal muscles.
Moreover, in children with cerebral palsy who have undergone the selective dorsal rhizotomy procedure to reduce spasticity, hip extensor muscle weakness is frequently very pronounced. It is often the case that physical therapists work extensively (often for years) to strengthen these muscles in children with cerebral palsy. As a general rule, it is very difficult to strengthen muscles in children; they refuse to lift weights. However, children will ride tricycles. Disadvantageously, a conventional tricycle does not strengthen the hip extensor muscles; it primarily strengthens the quadriceps muscles.
Even though the is has been known for a long time that many persons, including children with cerebral palsy, are unable operate previously available tricycles, the problem of providing a muscle powered vehicle which can be operated by persons with particular disorders, and which will benefit such persons, has been unrecognized. Thus, in view of the inability of many individuals, for example children with cerebral palsy, to operate previously available bicycles and tricycles, it would be an advance in the art to provide a muscle powered wheeled vehicle which can be used by such individuals and which provides therapeutic conditioning to the hip extensor muscles.